The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 5 - Stretch Watches Olivia
(Unbeknownst to Olivia and Pudge, two bats are watching them swim away.) (One of them was a purplish-gray bat with lavender skin, a cherry-red nose, white teeth, and pink ear innards and eyes. His name is Batso the Bat.) (The other is a dark gray bat with yellow eyes, a pug nose, thin black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, a peg leg in place of his right foot, a notch in his right ear, and a broken wing, wearing dark blue swimming trunks and a gray flipper on his left foot. His name is Fidget the Bat.) (Meanwhile, in a dark and shadowy cavern, an octopus is watching Olivia and Pudge swimming in her magic bubble while sitting in her conch shell-shaped tent. She is a slender purple rubber octopus toy with sticky suckers on her 8 tentacles and glitter all over her body. Her name is Stretch the Toy Octopus.) *Stretch/Ursula: Yes! Hurry home, princess! We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration now, would we? Celebration, indeed! Oh, BAH! (she takes one of the frightened, shivering shrimp from her cocktail bowl) In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (eats it before she slides out of her tent) And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Batso! Fidget! (Batso hits his head against the wall by accident, then rubs his head) I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. (cut to Stretch. She is smiling evilly.) She may be the key to Flaversham's undoing! (Fade to black, except for her eyes before they fade as well.) (Fade to the palace throne room where Olivia is being scolded by Flaversham and Timothy.) *Flaversham/Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *Olivia/Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry; I just forgot. *Flaversham/Triton: As a result of your careless behavior,... *Timothy/Sebastian: Careless and reckless behavior! *Flaversham/Triton: The entire celebration was... *Timothy/Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! (swims up to Olivia) This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! (Finally, Pudge can't take it anymore, so he comes to Olivia's rescue by jumping into the conversation.) *Pudge/Flounder: (angrily) But it wasn't her fault! (nervously) Uh, well, first, uh, the Gyarados chased us. Yeah, yeah/ And we tried to... (Cut to Flaversham and Timothy looking at each other. They don't seem too sure about what Pudge is saying.) *Pudge/Flounder: (from o.c.) But we couldn't. And she went... (Cut back to Pudge) *Pudge/Flounder: Grrrrrrrrr! And - and we were like, whoooaaaaaa! (sighs in relief) And then we were safe. But then the cat came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and... *Flaversham/Triton: (upon hearing what Pudge said) Macaw? (Pudge gasps and covers his beak before swimming behind Olivia, who glares at him. Flaversham rises from his throne.) *Flaversham/Triton: What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! *Olivia/Ariel: Nothing. Happened. *Flaversham/Triton: Oh, Olivia! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those NORMAL ANIMALS! *Olivia/Ariel: (angrily and defiantly) Daddy, they're not barbarians! *Flaversham/Triton: They're dangerous. (taking Olivia's chin in his hand) Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some Crash-eater's hook? *Olivia/Ariel: (pulling away) I'm 5 years old; I'm not a baby anymore! *Flaversham/Triton: (pointing his finger at her) Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! *Olivia/Ariel: Well, - *Flaversham/Triton: As long as you live under my ocean,... *Olivia/Ariel: Well, - *Flaversham/Triton: You'll obey my rules! *Olivia/Ariel: (sighs in disgust) But if you would just listen! *Flaversham/Triton: Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?! (Olivia is about to shout back at Flaversham, but her eyes begin to tear up, and she swims away, crying with Pudge following her.) (Flaversham sits back on his throne, feeling sorry for himself.) *Timorhy/Sebastian: Hmph! Young children. (scoffs) They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *Flaversham/Triton: Do you think... I was too hard on her? *Timothy/Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Olivia was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control. *Flaversham/Triton: (getting the idea) You're absolutely right, Timothy! *Timothy/Sebastian: Of course. *Flaversham/Triton: Olivia needs constant supervision. *Timothy/Sebastian: Constant supervision. *Flaversham/Triton: Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble. *Timothy/Sebastian: All the time. *Flaversham/Triton: And you are just the circus mouse to do it. (Cut to Timothy walking down the corridor.) *Timothy/Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong little kid. (Timothy looks to his left and sees Olivia and Pudge outside the courtyard. Olivia and Pudge swim off, and Timothy swims off after them, noticing this.) *Timothy/Sebastian: Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He swims after Olivia and Pudge.) (Later, Timothy had followed Olivia to a blocked cave. He is a panting heavily and a yard from them. So, he hides behind a rock. Olivia looks around to see if anyone is watching her. At that moment, Timothy kneels down so that he won't be discovered.) (Olivia moves the boulder that covered the entrance, and she and Pudge swim inside.) (Timothy sees this and tries to swim after them, but when the rock closes on Timothy's tail, he gets trapped and tries to break free. He grabs onto some kelp and attempts to pull himself out. He finally pulls himself out with a pop. Timothy bumps into an hour glass and lands on the ground, rubbing his head.) *Timothy/Sebastian: Huh? Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts